Arresting Chloe
by To Write Love On My Arm
Summary: What if Shari hadn't let Chloe leave CTU? Rating is just to be safe and for a couple cuss words here and there...Spoilers all throughout season 5! CHAPTER 3 IS UP SURPRISE SURPRISE! O'Bauer
1. Chapter 1

All right all right I admit it. I own 24, and the unbeleivebly awsome Chloe O'Brian. Just kidding. No I don't own 24, or last week's episode would have gone a whole lot diffrently...And if anyone wants to see a clip of next week's episode PM me, or say it in a review, because ya can't have links up here...

SPOILERS-- 12:00- 1:00 AM

Rating- K+ Just to be safe...

Summary- What if Shari had called Miles instend of letting Chloe leave?

"Shari -- don't call Miles. I haven't done anything wrong I am doing the right thing."

"Oh yeah? With Jack Bauer, need I remind you is currently a wanted man? Have you not forgotten that Jack was America's most wanted man just this morning?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. You don't know Jack as well as I do. He wouldn't do what everyone thinks he is doing. Trust me."

"Why? Why, Chloe give me one good reason and then I will consider it,"

"Because, Shari you just have to trust me for right now."

"Chloe, listen to me. This whole day has been nothing threats on our country.. OK, it is a little hard to trust someone you just met, especially when for the past 24 hours, your life has been nothing but a living hell."

"I have gone through the same thing you have, Shari, even more. I want to put an end to this. I can't do that, or at least help do that, if you call Miles."

"Not my problem."

"Maybe not your problem, but it's going to be inncoent people's deaths on your hands if you call Miles."

For a moment Chloe thought that Shari was going to let her go. But then Shari shook her head--

"Nuh huh Chloe. You need to go back to kindergarten, and learn that you can't always get your way."

Shari turned back to the phone, and dialed Miles cell number.

"Hey, Miles--It's Shari. Listen O'Brian got out and ...

She never finished. Chloe had taken her laptop and hit her as hard as she could on the head with it. Clohe started to run as she heard Miles yelling Shari's name.

"You will understand some day Shari."

Chloe opened the door and hurried out without looking forward. She hurried staright into Mile's security's gaurd's handcuffs...

This is my 2nd fanfiction, I am currently working on another one but I am kind of stuck right now, and I wanted to explore into what would happen if this happened during a show, and then 24 came on and afterwords i was like yea i have a what if idea! anyway if you are going to flame me go ahead i think flames although rude are a way of expressing you ropinion, but all i ask is that ya give a reason why ya hate it...anyway the ending was kind of weak but i couldnt think of anything else...Please review!

much luv y'all!

-anne-


	2. It's not easy to the right thing

Disclaimer-- If I owned 24, the episode would have ended like this. Jack would come back, see Morris, tell him that he didn't know what he was missing, and then make out with Clohe. But it didnt end like that, and now i must wait till NEXT YEAR to see what happens...anyway

Spoilers-- Season 4-5 mostly 5 though.

Arresting Clohe

Chapter 2

May 30th (for all you Numb3rs fans the DVD first season is out today!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clohe scowled at the two way mirror she wasn't supposed to know about. This was so screwed. Was this what the world had come to? Arresting people who were trying to do the right thing, and letting the president who was doing the wrong thing run the country? Was the world so screwed up that that would happen?

She groaned, and began to bang her head against the table. Why had she been so stupid? Jack certainly would not have been that stupid.

Jack. The man she had been crushing over for the past couple of months. Well, technically a lot of months. When Jack had pretended to be dead, and she had to go without his company for 18 months was when she really discovered that she, well, loved him. She had done her best to ignore those feelings but now that she was sitting in an empty room, with nothing else to do, those feelings were resurfacing. So were Audery's.

Audery. Clohe wrinkled her nose in disgust. Audery was nice, and all but she had gotten married, after Jack's death! And then when Jack came back, she had forgiven him even when he killed her husband. That was love. Or maybe it was lust. Clohe didn't know, but she knew that if she had had the chance to be Jack's girlfriend, and he had "died" she would have never dated again. Even if she didn't know he was alive. She would have died before that happened.

Just then the door opened, and Miles walked in. Clohe growled silently. That was just what she needed.

"What, Miles?"

"Would you like to know what you are trouble for, O'Brian?"

" I already know."

"Really? Tell me then.

" I am in trouble for doing the right thing. Duh."

"No, O'Brian. You are in trouble for doing the WRONG thing."

" From your perspective, I am doing the right thing. From Homeland Security's perspective, I am doing the wrong thing. From kiss asses like yourself, I am doing the wrong thing. Tell me Miles, how am I doing the wrong thing if it is a matter of opinion? The court relies on facts. Not opinons."

Miles was silent. Then he got up and slapped Clohe. Hard.

"This is not being taped or watched. I can do whatever I want. Don't tempt me." He punched Clohe in the stomach, then in the face, and lastly in the shins. He left, and he took all of Clohe's respect for herself with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That took a loooong time to get out sorry ya'll...Um thanks for the 2 reveiws i got! woo hoo! no i am serious im glad peeps liked it! no idea when next chappy will be out, but i have a lot going on right now, and i need to do it all, but review, and i will be back soon!

XOXO

Anne


	3. Dreams

Chloe O'Brian had never been a very religious person.

She had gone to church on Easter and Christmas and that was it.

But she had gone twice a year for 33 years.

That was 66 times.

Chloe smiled confidently.

Out of all the 66 times she had went, she would have had to have learned how to pray...Right?

---------------------------------------------------------

Chloe hated Miles. Correction. She had hated him before. Now she detested him. He had broken her watch. So she had no idea how long she had been praying for.

She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes.

This was _prayer_. It wasn't supposed to be hard.

You closed your eyes, and bowed your head.

But there was something else.

Oh yeah speak to God.

Dear God

She wasn't writing a letter was she?_There are two people I'd really like for you to kill._

_Did God do that?_

_Miles is one. And the other is is..._

Chloe never finished the prayer. She fell asleep.

_------------------------------------------------_

_"I love you Chloe. I'll kill anyone who hurts you. And I'll die for you."_

_"Gee, Jack the most I can do is protect your computer from hackers...You sure you wanna do all that for me?"_

_"If I wasn't would I do this?" And with that Jack pressed her up against the wall, and began kissing her with passion Chloe didn't evem think exsisted. She deepened the kiss, and just then..._

_--------------------------------------------------_

**_SMACK! _**

Chloe bolted upright. Miles had smacked her. Hard. Again.

"The cameras are going to be turned on in a few minutes. Consider your self lucky."

Chloe considered herself a lot of things and lucky was not one of them. If it was Audery would be sitting here.

"And one question...Do you always moan Jack's name when you sleep?"

Miles laughed and walked out of the door.

---------------

SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was going to do a longer apology but I have like 27 left on my laptop so i g2g...dont own 24! look on pro for apology...

-Anne


	4. IMPORTENT AN

Hey to who ever's reading this...

NO I have not decided to discontinue the story but I do have some pretty bad news...

Jack grew a beard.

On the plus side Chloe is a bruntette now! YEA CHLOE!

But that's not all I swear...

My computer is down again, and I need to send it in for repairs...I do have the next chapter planned out but I don't wanna rewrite it again.

Also the next chapter will be the last one because i see know more reason to drag this out, y'all have put up with enough waiting and you will just get more of that if I continue it...

So, thanks to all y'all who have stuck with me I appreciate it so much, and I am really sorry for lack of updates AND computer issues...

Anyone reading this?

Cookies to you!

X's and O's

Anne


End file.
